The Faith Healer
by SilverontheRose
Summary: Tony hears of a faith healer that may just be the real deal. Its a chance to get the shrapnel out of his chest... if he can find her. No pairing, each chapter takes place in a different movie. Final chapter currently being written! IM3 was excellent.
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim any rights over Marvel or Takahashi property. I just enjoy introducing them to each other.

* * *

The Faith Healer

Chapter One

"Tony, look at this," Pepper said, sliding an article from her tablet to his. He glanced at it, dismissing it quickly.

"Nothing but a charlatan. Faith healing's one of the oldest scams in the books." He played with the design for the stabilizers on his suit a while longer, before jerking his head up. "Wait, you aren't the type to believe in stupid stuff. What has you convinced she's real?"

Pepper grinned. It was always nice when Tony took his head out of his ass for a while. "Johns Hopkins did a study on her. She doesn't just lay on hands and spout nonsense, she's actually licensed in traditional Japanese and Chinese medicine."

"Ugh. Don't they prescribe tiger balls or something illegal like that?" he said, unconsciously shielding his own.

She looked at him sharply, "If they do, you'd be the last to need them." She wasn't impressed with the wide swath he cut through the female population. A slut was a slut, no matter the gender.

"Complimenting my virility? Hey, I know! I'll let you lay your hands on me and we'll play... ouch" He rubbed his head and looked for the projectile that hit it, frowning at the–—ha, ha—nut on the floor beside him. "You're no fun."

Pepper rolled her eyes and continued, "Ten terminal cancer patients volunteered for her to treat them... all had been told that they couldn't be cured. A month later, seven were cancer-free, two were in remission, and one died two days into the trial."

Tony grunted, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll keep her in mind if I ever develop cancer."

"They also had her lay hands on surgical patients, and they healed in half the normal time. But the biggest news is that she was in the emergency room when a child came in, shotgun blast to the chest. He flatlined as they wheeled him in. She pushed away all the people around him and laid hands on him. Five minutes later, he was crying for his mother, not an injury on him."

"You're joking." He said, staring at her, possibilities flicking through his mind.

"No. But, as the article said, they're looking for her. Apparently one of the doctors rather injudiciously made noise about experiments, and she vanished. I don't blame her, if that's the repayment for a miracle." She began taking care of the thousand and one things she had to do today, hiding a sly smile as she let Tony assimilate what she had said. She hadn't managed to stay with him this long without knowing how to manipulate him... and she never, ever wanted him to ask her to stick her hand in his chest again.

"I've got to find her," he suddenly declared. "I'm grateful as hell the arc reactor keeps me alive, but to quit with the glowy-chest thing... JARVIS, track down all information on Kagome Higurashi and start a trace on her movements beginning the week before she disappeared. We've got a doctor to find."

* * *

This story will have a chapter for each Iron Man and Avengers movie... so yes, I have three chapters written, and am looking forward to Iron Man 3 and Avengers 2.


	2. Chapter 2

The Faith Healer

Chapter Two

Tony checked his blood levels again. _Fuck it all._ The palladium was killing him, slowly but surely. He rolled back, his chair hitting the robot he'd decided to name Dummy.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes?"

"What haven't we tried yet?"

"All elements have been tested, and I am currently extrapolating the results of combining seventy percent of them. So far, no element, or combination of elements, comes close to the palladium."

Tony began bouncing his chair off Dummy, bending every bit of his formidable intelligence to the problem. He looked up as the A.I. called his name again.

"There has been a sighting of the healer, Kagome Higurashi. I have video from traffic cameras, if you wish to verify."

Tony pulled the closest screen to him. A petite Asian woman, very young for her credentials, walked down the street, talking to a red-headed man. "Is this current footage?" he asked, recognizing where they were.

"Footage is delayed by five minutes. It is possible they will still be found in the area."

Tony ran to his suit.

~oOo~

After his disastrous birthday party, Tony rambled about, losing himself in his own personal pity party. Days later, he was taking in the scenery from a donut shop sign. He'd managed to stuff half a dozen down his throat when Nick Fury showed up and demanded a talk.

Inside the restaurant, he glared at the spy who'd just injected him with who knows what... not trusting Fury's explanation... and was reciting all his efforts. He didn't care for the humorous edge to her voice when she got to his attempts to find the faith healer, but was slightly appeased when Fury seemed to take his side.

"We've been looking for Ms. Higurashi as well, and had as much luck as you had. By the time we get there, she's vanished. She may be a long term answer, but you may die before she's found. So here's what you're going to do."

~oOo~

He lifted the triangle that held his father's legacy, the new element coating it glowing with energy. For some reason, though, behind the rush a new discovery always gave him, there was a slight hollowness.

He took the accolades, the confrontation with Vanko, and the resultant fallout with Tony Stark's aplomb, like he had donned himself as a mask. Even Pepper seemed to believe he was his usual self... but as he sat in Stark Tower, he slid a finger around the arc reactor in his chest.

He had never payed attention to his mortality before, working and playing through life with equal fervor. But now, it wasn't _his_ body keeping him alive anymore. It was all dependent on the technology in his chest, which, as Obadiah had shown him, could be removed from him at any time.

It was time to take control again. If the shrapnel was removed, so could the arc reactor. He skimmed through the dossier JARVIS had compiled. _Ok, Kagome Higurashi. It's time to end this game of hide and seek._

* * *

Thank you for your support! Please look forward to meeting Kagome next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Faith Healer

Chapter Three

"Looks like an epic battle." Kagome said, she and Shippou on a roof watching everything go to hell.

"True," he agreed, looking down on the Avengers. "Should we offer our assistance?"

"Weren't you recently complaining how bored you were?"

He grinned in response, pulling her close and jumping fifteen stories to the battle below. Hearing the guy in blue barking out orders, Shippou adjusted their descent to land beside him.

"Want some help?" Kagome asked the astounded Captain as they hit the ground, asphalt cracking beneath them. She looked up at what she had thought were ships. "Are those battle_fish?_" She turned to her companion. "Hey Shippou, feel like sashimi tonight?"

He looked at her, suffering in his gaze. "Without your ponzu sauce? Is it really worth it?"

She looked at it in appraisal. "There aren't enough ponzu in Japan to make that much sauce. We're going to need a lot of room here, Captain."

He looked at them, trying to place the woman with a long red bow and short sword. She wore clothing like he'd never seen. A white top wrapped about her, its long rectangular sleeves edged with red cord. Wide pleated pants tied under her breasts. The male beside her was dressed similarly in green, two swords at his side and his calf length hair caught up in a high ponytail. "Who are you?"

She shot off an arrow at the massing warriors, turning the battalion surrounding the people below to ash. "Kagome Higurashi," she said as his jaw dropped. "Shippou, they ashed!"

"Yes!" Shippou hi-fived her. "They react like youkai!"

"Which means this battle is in the bag." Kagome said grimly. "Captain, Shippou and I will focus on the fish. Tell everyone not to shoot the giant fox."

~oOo~

At _schwarma_, afterwards, the weary group's attention was caught by the jangle of the door opening. Kagome walked in, supporting her companion. She greeted them with a smile and settled Shippou in a chair. "Nice day to save the world, isn't it," she said sprightly while laying her hand on her companion's stomach and glowing briefly.

Shippou sighed in relief. "Thanks... I am never eating that much fish again. Gods above, I'm stuffed."

"Hold on," Tony said, "I've been looking for you for months, the government's been looking for you, you've fouled every search team sent after you, and now you wander in here with a guy who just turned into a fox and _ate_ the enemy?"

She considered it, and agreed. "Yep. That pretty much sums it up."

"Okay, just wanted to clarify everything. Hey, Reynard, how does Chitouri taste? You were going through them like an alcoholic at an open bar."

Shippou slyly grinned, fang slipping over his lip as he pulled the exhausted woman into his lap. Completely nonplussed at the derogatory term, he quipped, "Tastes like chicken. Alien chicken."

"So," Kagome said, looking around the group. "Anyone need healing? I'd like to get it done before I purify the one who started this."

* * *

I have a confession. This is the second version, the one I decided on as the main story. I'm debating posting the alternate storyline, as she's not precisely on their side with that one. As for the next chapter, we must wait. I am _really_ looking forward to the next two movies. Reynard is the French term for a male fox... not quite an insult, unless used that way.


	4. Chapter 3 Alternate Storyline

The Faith Healer

Chapter Three

Alternate Storyline

* * *

The Avengers sat in _schwarma_, eating in silence. Worn out by the battle, they sprawled in their seats as around them workers cleaned up the rubble. The jangling bell as the shop door opened caught their attention, and they lazily looked at the newcomers.

Tony and Thor came to immediate attention, speaking at the same time.

"Priestess!"

"Ms. Higurashi!"

The blue-eyed Asian woman flushed, her companion falling over her shoulder, shaking with laughter. They were covered with dirt and blood, both armed with old-fashioned weapons.

She had a red longbow as tall as she was and a quiver, short sword at her side. The red-haired male Tony recognized from the time he had almost found them. He looked like he came out of an old samurai film; traditional clothing, dual swords, high ponytail and all.

Natasha regarded them both. "Ms. Higurashi, we have been looking for you."

The woman smiled cheerfully. "We know. It's been fun playing with Mr. Stark and the various government agencies after me. But I had to find out more about you all, before we decided to join with anyone."

The tall red-head spoke up. "You idiots at S.H.I.E.L.D. were playing with alien technology, which is always a bad idea. Didn't know whether you were plotting for or against Earth, so we had to draw you out. I'm pissed you brought us to the attention of the tree, but if Raiden here's fine with you..."

She patted his shoulder. "Shippou, you know what idiots the majority of humans are."

"Wait," Tony said, standing. "You aren't human?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Let's say I'm as human as Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers. And Shippou is a kitsune." She giggled at Captain America's confounded expression, while Shippou gave a sly smile.

"Reports of comets killing entire battalions and a giant fox tearing into Chitouri battlefish will give your government hissy fits for a while I'm afraid. But thanks for the fight. We haven't gotten to go all out like that in what?"

Kagome cocked her head, "At least a century and a bit more. Since we gave up on humanity getting a brain. I didn't care to become a toy for the government, and you had kids to raise."

"Ahh."

All the Avengers, save Thor, stared at them. Tony shook his head. "Nope, can't see it. You can't be over a century old."

"Oh, he's sweet Shippou. I _might_ decided to heal him after all."

"What are you here for now?" Natasha asked, cutting through to the heart of the matter. "What decision have you made?"

"Humans suck at dealing with other lifeforms," Shippou replied.

"So we are electing ourselves diplomats in charge of human/extrahuman/alien relations." She replied, her voice going hard, even as she smiled sweetly. "And no one may naysay us, even if we have to take over key government positions to do it."

"In other words," Shippou replied with a sharp grin, "Your fairy tales are true... and we who yielded to humanity are coming back."

* * *

I'm blushing at all the wonderful reviews, thank you all. I guess I'm as susceptible to flattery as the next person, so here's the alternate storyline... with a slightly more disillusioned Kagome. Thank you all!


	5. Chapter 4

The Faith Healer

Chapter Four

Later that day, everyone had gathered in one of the conference rooms at Stark Tower, curious about the faith healer and her friend. Fury had gotten Kagome's permission to monitor the surroundings, though she'd turned away any questions about monitoring her personally. He'd thought to press her on it, but Shippou's dark glare had been incentive enough to forget about gathering information on her directly. Knowing the slender man... male... turned into a several story-high fox could put a healthy amount of respect and fear into the most brash of questioners.

Kagome and Shippou sat together on the opposite side of the table from Tony, while the rest of the Avengers took seats or leaned against the walls; unconsciously assuming a defensive position to Shippou's delight.

Kagome looked at them all, quickly assessing whether or not she'd be threatened while she was vulnerable, then began with a warning. "Once I start, no one should touch either Mr. Stark or myself. Any questions will be answered by Shippou. Mr. Stark, do not break the contact until Shippou tells you it's okay." She reached across the table and took Tony's hand, looking deeply into his eyes while breathing evenly, power moving through their joined hands until she was immersed in his system.

After a few moments had passed, Tony couldn't help but light up with a slick grin. "Why Kagome, such an intense stare. I'm flattered, but you shouldn't make Pepper jealous. Unless you and she decided to share me..."

"_Fool_." Shippou came halfway over the table, careful of the woman at his side; his voice a dark and menacing rumble. "She's in trance, you idiot, finding out the extent of damage done to you. _My_ Kagome is the beloved of the gods Inari-sama and Amaterasu-sama; not an object of lust for lesser beings. Be glad she didn't hear your crudity or I'd have to teach you the consequences of flirting with a youkai's woman."

Tony swallowed, a picture of the giant fox he knew this guy turned into in his head. "You mean, you and she..." Tony trailed off at the sight of Shippou's reddened eyes.

"What our relationship is doesn't matter. My father marked her as mine over five centuries ago, and I've kept her ever since. I'm not a human, Stark. Don't ever make the mistake of thinking of me as one. You _don't_ want to enrage me... I can make dealing with your green friend look like a walk in the park."

_"Five centuries?!"_

Natasha interceded, though not purely for the idiot genius's sake. Bowing low to the kitsune, she offered to duct tape Tony's mouth shut. "For all the opportunities available to him, I'm afraid that he ignored all lessons in basic courtesy, Shippou-sama. If you wish to speak to a version of Tony with manners, I'm sure we could find you an ass raised in a barn."

The respect and humor worked, chivvying Shippou into a better mood. Once he had returned to his seat and the red had cleared from his eyes, Natasha relaxed a bit and bent down next to Tony, careful not to touch him. Her voice dangerously soft, she softly commented, "Really, Tony, even the Captain asked what Shippou-sama was... and we all researched Japanese fox spirits after the battle. You should know, offended kitsune destroy every aspect of their victim's life before they kill them."

"Listen to the shinobi, Stark." Shippou let a fang slip over his lip, making his smile all the more terrifying. "In 1929, a now forgotten U. S. Senator slighted Kagome during a diplomatic function she attended as the highly honored escort of one of my more distinguished allies. 'Tis a shame his ignorance took his country down with him, although he did keep his life _that_ night. My ally was interested in seeing how fast his poison would eat through the officious bastard, but I convinced him cherry blossoms shouldn't bloom out of springtime."

"Cherry blossoms?" Nick asked, trying to understand the riddle.

"His signature poison smells like acid-edged cherry blossoms. A memorable scent to die screaming to, as the senator did the next time they bloomed."

While the Avengers were busy digesting that, and explaining to Thor the stock market crash that destroyed the country that year, Kagome came out of her trance. She was wavering in her seat though, and the kitsune cursed before demanding a cup of water and fishing out a small packet from his sleeve. The medicine he mixed helped to revive her and she leaned back against her chair as she let it work.

"We should have waited a day." Shippou worried, reaching over and cupping her face.

"I'm fine. The medicine will do until I can eat and sleep. But I'm sure Tony would like to hear my diagnosis." She took a moment to categorize the issues she'd have to deal with before speaking.

"It will be a massive undertaking. The chest will have to be opened, and the metal removed. One piece has lodged like a splinter in the peritoneum, so I would have to heal the hole and scar tissue on that first, followed by the old damage the shrapnel did going in, smoothing the scarring on the major blood vessels and the nicked lung. Then I would have to take care of the fresh injuries from the surgery, until we get into the area around the sternum.

"That is going to be the hardest part. There is extensive damage to the surrounding tissue, most likely due to the palladium poisoning, that will have to be thoroughly cleaned and checked for cell deformities if you wish to avoid cancer risks. An excess of discharge has flooded the area as well, probably the result of having to fight off multiple infections. Once I get all that cleared, there's the matter of regrowing the section of the sternum and ribs that were removed to make way for the arc reactor."

"You were able to heal the child that was shot immediately. Is healing an adult different?" Pepper was curious- and worried about the long list Kagome had reeled off.

"Hmm... I would say the main difference is that children are still growing, so I'm simply increasing the pace they do so for a short while, but directing it into repair instead of growth. There's more coaxing to do with adults. In fact, there is so much to care for, I don't believe I wish to try it without the aid of a surgeon. Healing will take most of my energy. If I have to draw the metal myself, it would take many sessions."

"Many doesn't sound like much fun," Tony pointed out, already wanting to chicken out.

She looked at him with tired eyes, the day rapidly catching up with her. "You will have to keep up your courage, Mr. Stark. Nothing can happen until you go on a special diet. I need to build up certain chemicals and elements if I'm to regrow flesh and bone without causing weaknesses elsewhere."

"And that's it for today," Shippou declared. She slipped into sleep even as he spoke, and he got up and took her in his arms. "I'll email you the diet. Follow it completely, or I won't let her even try. She'll be risking her health enough as it is."

And in a swirl of leaves, he and Kagome disappeared.

~oOo~

Bruce stared at his self-proclaimed science-brother, wondering how someone so smart could be such an idiot. "Let me get this straight. You've kicked the insomnia, are dealing with the PTSD, and the need to replicate Iron Man as many times as you can. You wound up doing a piss poor job of saving Pepper, but I think it amused her that she ended up saving you; though I doubt you've properly thanked her for that. You've even come up with an antidote to Extremis. But in all the months since she told you what to do, you've not followed Kagome's diet more than two weeks at a time? You could have had that arc reactor out of you months ago!"

"Ah. Well... Bruce, old buddy, old pal... it's just that being completely knocked out while a bunch of folks dig around inside of me is not my idea of a fun time."

"You're scared!" Bruce tried to hold in his reaction, but somehow Tony had the ability to regress him to childhood.

Not believing what he had just heard, Tony turned and looked at his friend. "You did not just-"

Another low cackle came from the normally stalwart physicist.

"I am not a chicken!"

Bruce kept up the irritating noise, and Tony became more and more incensed... until he broke out laughing. "Ok, fine, yes, I _am_ a chicken. Would you mind being a spectator? I'd feel better if someone I knew was there to keep an eye on things."

"For a chance to watch a genuine healer at work? I'm there." Bruce moved to leave the lab, Tony following after him.

"You know, that was the most realistic cackle I've ever heard. You could get a job on the Discovery channel, doing voice overs for poultry documentaries-"

The door shut as JARVIS confirmed the last of the surgical arrangements. One more 'health shake' with Miss Kagome's herbs, and Tony would be set for surgery.

Like a child with brussel sprouts, indeed.

* * *

.

.

.

Still working on the alternate chapter four, but wanted to at least give you guys this! Gotta love Tony and Bruce!


End file.
